


No One Needs To Know

by a_single_plum



Series: Silly Love Songs [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: Jim and Joyce aren't in love. Nope. Not at all.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: Silly Love Songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671787
Kudos: 17





	No One Needs To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from "No One Needs To Know" by Shania Twain. 90s country is one of my favorite things. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

Murray doesn't know what he's talking about.

She doesn't have _feelings_ for Hop. Sure, they dated in high school, and they've been through a hell of a lot together. And once or twice, when they were in the midst of a heated argument because he seems incapable of actually _talking_ about anything, she had a crazy urge to kiss him. Either that, or scream at him for being so oblivious. Despite that, and contrary to what Murray keeps going on about, they are just friends. Good friends.

Things were easier with Bob. He was smart, sweet, good with the boys, and he adored her. Life with him would have been steady, secure, comfortable. When he'd gotten his job transfer and they'd discussed moving, part of her wanted to take him up on his offer. She had finally decided to stay in Hawkins, in the home she had made for herself, with her boys and - everyone else. Once in a while, although their breakup had been amicable and they were still on good terms, she felt a twinge of regret. But in her heart she knew she had made the right decision.

That doesn't mean she's in love with Jim Hopper.

She keeps telling herself that, right up until they're watching TV one night while the kids are at the Wheelers' house, and she leans in close against his shoulder and he shifts to look at her, and suddenly they're both reaching for each other, and it's the most passionate kiss she's ever experienced.

"Damn it," Hop mutters when they finally break apart, gasping for air. "That bastard's never gonna stop gloating when he finds out about this."

"Well, who says we have to tell him right now?" she asks mischievously, pulling him close again.


End file.
